


Mystery diagnosis

by Gedachtenextracten



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedachtenextracten/pseuds/Gedachtenextracten
Summary: Holly's big brain is wrong for once





	Mystery diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I come up with when I lay awake after another long work day

Oh shit—if you’ll excuse me.” Gail hastily shoved her chair backwards and ran off in the direction of the restaurant’s bathroom.

Holly sighed. She folded her napkin, put it on her lap and resigned herself to waiting for the blonde to come back.

For some reason, their dates always went like this. They’d be having a great time, when suddenly, in the middle of their conversation, Gail would get up and run off, and then reappear quite a while later.

This time it took half an hour for her to resurface.

“I’m sorry, I just had to—' she gestured, “Um, you know—Urgently.”

“Use the bathroom?” Holly supplied. “No shame in saying so.”

“Yeah, let’s call it that,” Gail agreed as she ran a hand through her unruly hair, making Holly wonder if it had been like that all night long. Didn’t she have curls before? And what was that smoky smell? Did they serve smoked salmon here after all? She made a mental note to try it out next time. Holly shook her head and resumed eating.

\-------------------------------------------

A week or so later, they were both at Holly’s apartment when Gail suddenly jumped up and skittishly moved towards the door.

“You can use mine, you know.”

Gail looked puzzled. “Of course, yeah, " she said slowly. "Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” She pulled the door closed behind her, leaving Holly behind at the kitchen counter.

Holly put her head in her hands and sighed. They should be having dinner and watching a movie after, but alas.

It took Gail almost an hour to return. Meanwhile, Holly had been thinking about how to handle this situation  By now, she was certain she knew just the right way to bring up the topic, no matter how awkward it might be. They’d had communication skill classes at uni, after all. So what could go wrong?

“Sorry, I had to—” Gail started. 

“Gail, you know there’s no need to cover it up, right? I know your secret.” Okay, maybe not her finest demonstration of those communication skills, but to hell with it. She just wanted to let Gail know there was nothing to be ashamed for. 

“You do?” Gail almost looked relieved. “I should have known that, with a brain as big as yours, you’d figure it out soon enough,” she smiled.

“Of course, I’m a doctor after all. I know about these things.” Holly took a deep breath. “So you have irritable bowel syndrome. That's nothing to be ashamed of, and—”

“I have what?” To say Gail’s eyebrows almost disappeared in her hair line would have been an understatement.

“I’ve noticed the signs. For example, you run off to the bathroom all the time. It can happen at any given moment, and most commonly when we are having a meal. And afterwards, you look all dishevelled but relieved. "

“Holly, you’re wrong.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. It’s not Crohn’s disease, is it? Is it Crohn’s? Wait, it is, isn’t it? Is this why you never put on any weight regardless all these cheese puffs and muffins? Is it Crohn’s? Oh, Gail, I’m so sorry!” Holly cried out. 

Gail started laughing.

“It’s not funny, your condition will affect your whole life, your whole life long!”

Gail laughed even harder. “I know that,” she hiccupped, “My—condition, will affect my life, yeah. You’re right about that part.”

She took Holly’s hands and pulled her down onto a chair.

“Oh no. Is this where you’re going to tell me that it’s lupus? Are you telling me your treatment isn’t working? I will look up the alternatives, we will find something for you, I promise,” she rambled.

Holly’s rambling was only cut short by Gail pressing her lips to Holly’s. “Shut up, nerd.” She took Holly’s hands again. “Holly, it’s not what you think.”

“Are you going to break up with me?” she asked in a small voice.

“Of course not!” Gail exclaimed. “No.” She paused. “I’m—I do have a very rare condition, but I don’t think you’ll be all too familiar with it. I don’t think it’s even in a single one of your textbooks.”

Holly saw all kinds of doom scenarios flashing before her eyes. She felt the blood drain from her face. “Gail, honey—”

Gail held up her hand. “Wait, let me explain.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Every time I run away it’s because there’s an emergency—" Holly nodded eagerly." —and I need to save people. Save lives, kind of like you.”

Now Holly looked puzzled. “You’re a doctor too?” Holly didn’t understand. How was this possible? And how did this relate to her regular toilet breaks? “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“I’m not a doctor.” Gail pointed at the television screen, where the news was on. A reporter was talking about the superhero who was behind them, stopping a plane and putting out a fire. In hindsight, she must admit it concerned a very familiar looking blonde.

Holly had never felt so stupid.

Gail cocked her head to the side. Her eyes softened as she saw realisation dawn on Holly.

“Yeah. That’s me.”

Even with her supersonic hearing, Gail could barely make out the words Holly muttered, but she could, and it made her giggle.

“It’s never lupus.”


End file.
